In packet filtering, information for filtering the packet is commonly stored in tables. This information is searched to effect the packet filtering. The more information that must be searched, the longer the filtering takes of the packet. The information in tables is often full of redundancies. If the redundancies could be removed, less memory would be necessary to store the information, and the speed of the search for the filtering would increase.